


Cute

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken Skids hits on Swerve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

 Skids stumbled up to the bar, sloshing engex around him as he went. Swerve frowned from his position at the countertop, the mech slamming his drink down as he slid onto a stool. He guzzled down the rest of the engex, pushing the empty cup to the side. 

"I think you’ve had a bit too much," said Swerve, taking the cup and mopping up the spilled engex with a rag. “Gonna have to cut you off."

Skids snorted, his helm lolling to the side as he glanced at Swerve. He splayed his servos against the bar top to steady himself, keeping himself semi-upright. Narrowing his optics on Swerve, he stared at the smaller mech for a while, watching him clean the sullied glass. He propped his chin on his servos, eyeing the smaller mech.

"You’re pretty cute," Skids slurred.

Swerve reset his optics, nearly dropping the glass in surprise. Setting it down quickly, he laughed awkwardly. “Now I know you’ve had too much."

Grinning, Skids waved off Swerve with a casual servo. “No, I mean it. Not just the engex." His servo slammed back against the countertop.

A flush of purple coloring made it’s way onto Swerve’s faceplate. “O-okay, if you say so. Thanks." He coughed lightly, the color slowly fading from his face. “But, you’re still not getting anymore engex."

Skids chuckled, sitting up far straighter than before, the drunken look in his eyes fading away. “It’s alright, I already accomplished what I came to do."


End file.
